


You were too good to be true

by Kindred



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Omega, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "So I faked my death."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	You were too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> yet another dream...

Geralt sat in the bar in the inn he was sat in the corner drinking, watching the comings and goings of people there was dunking singing with the Bard that was there. It wasn’t a bad song and he is sure he will find himself humming it when he leaves tomorrow, he takes a sip of his beer just as the song ends and he hears his name. “Geralt is that you?” Frowning at the voice he looked up to someone he thought died. It has been almost 10 years since he last saw the omega he was only 16 at the time just a small thing used a whore for his father amusements to please his friends at parties. That is how the Witcher met him, the omega stood in his rooms dressed in nothing but silk robes... He shook the image out of his head as he looked at the older omega now.  
“Jaskier?” He blinked in shock as he walks over to him; he seems to be the Bard that had the inn singing. “You’re alive?” He notices the omega smiled at him he looked happier and he is sure he put more weight on from the last time he saw him.

The omega sits down and smiles at him as he pushes a large tankard of beer towards the alpha as he held his own in his hands. “Your sent is different?”   
“Scent blockers, to everyone here I’m a beta.” He smiled weakly, Geralt wrinkled his nose at the smell something he doesn’t like he like Jaskier’s omega scent. “I want to say thank you.”  
“For what? I didn’t do anything?”   
“No, but you gave me the strength of escape from them.” He smiled “If you hadn’t shown me kindness when I needed it I might not have ever have left that hell hole.” He took a sip of his drink and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.   
“What happen Jaskier the last I saw the manor was on fire and I saw your father and brothers stood outside but not you?” There was a look on the Bard’s face something Geralt saw in his face once before when they were talking about the pup.   
“I set the fire; I overheard my father’s plan as I told you before. If my child turned out to be an alpha he would have raised it to be like my brother and if the pup turned out to be omega then what life would it have? As a beta, it could have gone either way. But it turned out that my father had already sold my child they were just waiting for me to birth it. Then he was going force me to marry one of my brothers, turns out I’m really omega orphan my real mother died in childbirth she was a maid they have no idea who the father is, just knew it wasn’t them.”   
“Jaskier...” Geralt started to say as he watched the omega wrist his hands over the tankard as tears rolled down his cheek.   
“I sent the servants out told them to run as I set fire to everything one of my so-called brothers saw me so I faked my death. I stabbed myself well pretend they had some blood in the kitchen for blood pudding so I filled a pouch and hid it under my shirt. When he saw me in dawning setting that man’s portrait live I took a dagger and...” He made a motion to his heart and watched as the Witcher winces. 

He has to give it to Jaskier he was very creative but it still made the alpha hurt to know how much trouble he went thought to escape from that family. “And the pup?” He asked when he first met him he was already 5 months pregnant by one of his father’s friends. The omega swallowed a painful lump in his throat as he finished off his drink in one breath.   
“I found a family, both betas neither one could have children so I gave them mine. I couldn’t take a pup with me Geralt I told that much when we met. I had nothing to offer him and the best I could do for my little one was give him to a family who would love him and not use him.” He smiled sadly and then looked up at the alpha as more tears rolled down his cheeks.   
“I am so sorry Jaskier.” He said as he reached out and held his hands.   
“But I am happier now, I studied and then became a teacher and then decided to see the world.”   
“As a Bard?”   
“I like to sing.” He smiled  
“You sing well.” 

Jaskier beamed at him his eyes shining as he looked at the Witcher “It’s getting late do you have a room here?” He asked the alpha shook his head as he finished off his drink.  
“No, I was just going...”  
“No I have room here, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” He smiled; Geralt regarded the omega for a moment finding it hard to read him even his scent wasn’t giving him away thanks to the scent blockers.   
“To sleep?”  
“We don’t have to...”  
“Omega.” He rumbled, Jaskier eyes widen as he looked over his shoulders to see if anyone heard him before looking back. “I didn’t take you last time because you were scared and unwilling, but I may not be unable to hold back. I have guilty for years thinking I let you die and yet whenever I did think of you the only thoughts were of you riding my cock with my mark on your throat.” 

The omega felt his heart stop as he took a deep breath “Let's talk about this upstairs.” He says as he stands to hold out his hand to the Witcher. The corner of his lips flicked up into a smirk as he took the Bard’s hand and let him lead the way. They walk into a room the door closed quickly behind them as Geralt stood there looking at Jaskier who stood there looking twitchy as he started to take his clothes off.   
“You’re not pregnant again?”   
“As far as I know I’m not but my heated ended a week ago and the alpha I choose was more knot than pole. Soooo....?” He shrugs as he stood there naked before the Witcher “If you want your thoughts as a reality Alpha then you better mean it. I had the same thoughts.”


End file.
